evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Cool Spot 2
Cool Spot 2 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and Virgin Produced. It is the sequel to 2018's Cool Spot which is based on the 1993 video game of the same name. Pharrell Williams, Mila Kunis, Tom Holland, Luke Wilson, Snoop Dogg, Bill Murray, Bobby Moynihan, James Corden, Michael B. Jordan, Adrien Brody, Steve Coogan, Alison Brie, Andy Samberg, Debra Messing, Finn Wolfhard, and Frank Welker – will reprise their roles from the series alongside guest performances by 50 Cent, Rami Malek, Chris Hemsworth, Kristin Chenoweth, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Uzo Aduba, Liev Schreiber, Taye Diggs, and Sia Furler. It is scheduled to be released on February 19, 2021 by Universal Pictures. Synopsis In order to stop the Kool-Aid Man and a threat to the town of Coolville, Cool Spot, Splish, Fido Dido, Bebe, 7-Up, Deeney Hopps, and Orie – must leave Coolville, meeting new friends and overcoming challenges in the process. Cast * Pharrell Williams as Cool Spot * Tom Holland as Splish * Luke Wilson as Fido Dido * Snoop Dogg as Bebe * Bill Murray as 7-Up * Michael B. Jordan as Deeney Hopps * Mila Kunis as Eve Coke * Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson as Kool-Aid Man * Frank Welker as Orie * Bobby Moynihan as Berry Coke * James Corden as Bump Cola * Adrien Brody as Drinky * Steve Coogan as Cokebot * Alison Brie as Princess Gulpman * Andy Samberg as Womp Daddy * Debra Messing as Swag Mom * Finn Wolfhard as Lil' Cooky * Rami Malek * Chris Hemsworth * Kristin Chenoweth * Emily Blunt * Michael Peña * Uzo Aduba * Liev Schreiber voices an unspecified water character who opposes the citizens of Coolville. On his acceptance of the part, Schreiber expressed that he "badly" wished to portray kid-friendly roles that his children would be able to watch, noting their exposure to his more violent, adult-oriented work.10 * Taye Diggs * Sia Furler as Cherry Cola, a "pop star" cherry cola. The character's design is modeled after Sia's facially obscured stage persona. Production Before the first film's release, Universal and Gingo gave a sequel the greenlight, with all the writers stated to return with a possible 2021 release date. Joe Ballarini, a comedy writer who made an uncredited contribution to 20th Century Fox's Ice Age: Continental Drift, was originally announced as writing the film's script, and Geo G. is serving as co-executive producer. McCarthy celebrated the news on Twitter with the hashtag "CoolSpotIsBack". The news was also retweeted by Ludwig Goransson and Luke Wilson. Williams, Kunis, Holland, Wilson, Snoop Dogg, Murray, Moynihan, Corden, Jordan, Brody, Coogan, Brie, Messing, and Samberg are all expected to reprise their roles, and Jackson, who made an uncredited role as Kool Aid Man, would reprise his role as Kool Aid Man as well. Producer John Cohen also stated that he wants other notable mascots to be featured in the sequel as well. On March 23, 2019, it was announced that the sequel would be released on February 19, 2021, with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller returning to direct with Cohen, Williams and Jason Felts producing. The same day, it was announced that Kristin Chenoweth joined the cast. Sony Pictures Imageworks will also return to provide the film's animation. On June 12, 2019, it was announced that Emily Blunt joined the voice cast. In July 2019, Rami Malek was added to the cast as apart of the main cast. By August 27, 2019, actors Michael Peña and Uzo Aduba were in negotiations to join the cast. Three days later, Chris Hemsworth was added to the cast. On September 16, Liev Schreiber and Taye Diggs were confirmed additions to the cast. On October 20, Pharrell Williams stated through Twitter that he had begun recording for the film's songs. By October 22, Schreiber commented in an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he had finished recording for an antagonist character in the film. On November 22, 2019, singer Sia Furler was announced to be portraying new "pop star cola" character Cherry Cola. Release Cool Spot 2 is scheduled to be released on February 19, 2021, by Universal Pictures. Marketing The 2019 Comic-Con panel included a brief preview for some of the planned merchandise being developed for the film, including T-shirts and graphics. On November 27, 2019, Gingo announced that they would release some trading cards based on the film in 2021. Category:EvanRocks Wiki